Differant kind of trouble
by Mikako Kazuke
Summary: Kagome's shoved back to her time by inuyasha after he reveals that he would rather have her safe than with him. But what he doesn't realize is that he may have put her in more danger than before. cross over YYHINU
1. Chapter 1

Mikako: Hey everyone, how have you've been. Well things on my side have a bit troublesome! Sorry but I really had to focus on school for the past couple years but I'm back with a new story for you all. Here's the full summary.

Kagome's shoved back to her era after Inuyasha finally realizes that Kikyo death is a permanent one. While realizing such a truth he fears for Kagome's safety and thus shoves her back to her own time; unknowingly sending her into more danger. Will she get back, or will she be able to face this danger on her own?

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once but I do not own InuYasha and I only own the OCs I come up with and the story line I've come up with.

Here we go!

It was a beautiful day and two people, namely Inuyasha and Kagome, walked down the usual path going towards the well that took Kagome home. Inuyasha was being awfully nice to Kagome by letting her go home but he had a secret agenda. One he, himself, thought was fail proof. As he hugged Kagome and remembered that he had to get her to safety, and so as he was forced to do the first time he would do it again.

"I've quit looking for Kikyo," Inuyasha told Kagome

"Are you sure?" spoke Kagome.

As the finally reached the wooden well; Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. His golden eyes locked with her blue eyes (AN: Following the manga for Kagome's eyes.). Kagome flashed him a gentle smile and her eyes reflected her smile. Inuyasha smiled back in the same fashion as he embraced Kagome.

"Kagome, please go home. I don't want to see you hurt," whispered Inuyasha.

"No!" Kagome yelled back as she thrashed about in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bear to see you get hurt," he answered back.

Inuyasha threw Kagome down towards the well as her body floated away from Inuyasha. He sighed sadly as he saw the blue light surround her. He picked up a huge tree and shoved it down the well. It was like time but he would make sure she wouldn't come back. He didn't want her to have to face Naraku or anything like that again.

On the other side of the well

Kagome laid across the cold ground as her tears began to fall. She couldn't believe he did it again. Hadn't she proved that she was strong enough to handle things in that time? Outside the well house Souta was walking and heard a sound coming from the well house. He walked in and down the steps he whispered his sister's name out softly and only heard sniffles and what sound like someone sobbing. He peaked down the small well and found Kagome curled in a ball on the floor. Souta ran back in the house to grab their mom and they both ran back to the well. This time they saw Kagome climbing out of the empty well, and both sighed. They knew why she was crying and what was going on. So Inuyasha deemed it unsafe for her anymore but how was she any safer here!

3 Months later

Kagome say in a chair next to the window looking out with her blue eyes watching the surroundings. She had picked up sword fighting as well as all the other weapons but Kagome preferred the spear and now was able to fight quite well. Kagome had also gained knowledge and strength of a demon through her teacher, Kagae. He was a middle aged demon with the will and knowledge to teach Kagome all she could learn. He had short black hair and piercing dark sea green eyes. He was very agile and was medium built. In the beginning of their training he had offered some of his blood to help with her training. He was a water/ice elemental and thus Kagome began to adapt to her powers. She trained vigorously at first but once she got the hang of it she began to understand why demons were stronger than humans.

Kagome had also developed a couple familiars along her training. One was an ice dragon, said to be one of the kindest yet loneliest out of all the dragons. Another one was a snow leopard with a huge heart but if you messed with it, than it would screw you up. The last one was a water nymph that grew to be best friends with Kagome and could do practically anything including walking on land. Kagae had told her once that it was rare for them to be able to do that because they usually had no reason to appear on land. Along with these new friends as Kagome called them, she had also developed different physical features. She had her black hair with dark green highlights, and her eyes not held a bit of green. She had also developed fangs, eleven ears, and claws. To say the least she was beautiful and deadly to all her opponents. All Kagome cared about though was getting stronger so that maybe one day in the future she could return to the past and fight Naraku along side her old rag tag group. Kagome learned control over her elements equally as fight as she learned to fight with them. She was still the same pure hearted girl she just knew how to fight and if held to fight against someone she would know she could make it out as long as she had the qualities such as strength and strategy.

"Teacher," spoke Kagome in an elevated voice.

"Yes, Kagome?" answered her teacher who stood outside on the miko's grounds.

"What's on the agenda today, Kagae?" she asked in a plain voice.

"Well I want you to the summon spell to see if the god and goddess will come to give them your blessing, either one will do, and also to practice some of your elements skills. I would like to see two high level elemental attacks performed." responded Kagae.

Kagome stood up and walked up to her room changing into the water resistant battle kimono. Of course if was magically altered so that it could fit her properly and to help her with the elemental attacks. The kimono was black and held green design on it of a green dragon wrapping its body around whoever was wearing the kimono. So now she was ready to train she walked down stairs and out the front door to walk around to the back where a huge forest was. She sped through it only to come along a large clearing where a small pond laid across the area. There she stood and pulled her hands into a praying position where she began to speak on incantation.

"Power of the seas, oceans, and all other elements containing water; I pray for guidance, aid in my journey, and protect me with your awesome power. God and goddess of water come to my aid and let use this power in your grace. So mote it be," murmured Kagome.

The water in the pond began to act crazily as if another power was affecting it. Soon two forms were made out of water. From the looks of it, the creatures that were made was a female body and male body.

"We grant you are blessing," spoke the male form.

"Make us proud" returned the female form.

As quickly as they had come, they were gone. Kagae who had witness was shocked not one but both had come to give her the blessing. He was shocked that only happened to ones who were truly worthy of their power. He had been lucky in receiving both but they had told him something different. His was more like he needed to protect this one person. Kagae knew that Kagome was special for when she first entered his presence he had not sensed something as pure as her. This one time was the only time needed to use to this incantation was at the very beginning of ones real training with the elements. He felt that one of her familiars were approaching and didn't want her to get distracted so he threw an ice dagger her way. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she jumped out of the daggers way.

"Hey what was that for?" yelled Kagome in disdain.

"I just don't want you distracted when your familiar gets here. So summon an attack for me," replied her teacher.

Kagome muttered under her breath but continued on as she had when she didn't know her familiars were on their way. She saw that her water nymph had appeared and noticed that she forgot to give the gift she had bought for the young nymph.

"Could you submerge me please," Spoke Kagome.

The nymph followed the simple request and wrapped her body around the young girl's body. As Kagome was fully submerged she summoned more power as she readied an incantation. A whirlpool surrounded Kagome as the incantation was cast the whirlpool disappeared and now Kagome could breathe underwater. She summoned more power and readied it as an attack.

"Thank you Nina," replied Kagome.

The nymph nodded and went onto the sidelines to watch her. Kagome finally summoned enough power to send her first attack. She closed her eyes slightly and focused unleashing the power within her.

"I call upon the deepest waters and the furious waters all across this world. Nightmares of water I summon you _Submergence of Pain,_" spoke Kagome.

The water around her went wild as she rose with the water taking Nina with her. The water heightened and headed straight for Kagae, who at first thought he would bring down the water, was surrounded by the arms and legs as well as the arms. He was struggling with loosing consciousness but was trying to hide it from Kagome. As Kagae began to struggle even more Kagome took great notice to the underline of his body and called off her water attack quickly. The water receded back into the pond and her teacher fell to the ground. He stood quietly and began to regain his strength and composer.

"Very good Kagome," spoke Kagae.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Now where's the ice attack?"

Kagome walked to the center of the clearing and summoned her ice powers from within her body as chains appeared underneath her skin as the temperature around suddenly turned very chilly.

"Chains that bind surround my enemy and take 'em out. _Ice chains of blood_," screamed Kagome!

The chains ripped out of Kagome's skin, the blood going everywhere, and headed straight for her foe, which at the moment was her teacher. He dodged the first assault but didn't see the second attack rear up and hit him the back claiming his arms, ankles, and neck. As they claimed him they continued to constrict. The chains on his arms embedded themselves into his skin as he screamed in pain.

"Reframe," yelled Kagome as the chains retracted back into Kagome's arms as the blood dried slowly her wounds closed and the chains disappeared.

As her teacher regained his composer he spoke to her, "I can't believe that you performed that skill so easily, well done," praised Kagae.

"She's doing well I see," Spoke an unknown man that stood behind Kagome.

The man didn't just stand behind the girl he was with a group of people. His older brother clung to his back and his two companions. One was covered in armor and the other in a black outfit and a mask.

"What do you want Taguro?" snarled the teacher.

"You should know very well what I want," replied the man.

Kagome jumped over to her teacher before turning around to face the men. She was smiling on the surface but confused on the inside. Who were these men and what did they want bad enough to make her teacher mad. Kagae stood in front of Kagome in a protective matter.

"You can't have her," spoke Kagae.

"Oh well than we'll have to duel for her,"

"Wait just one minute nobodies going to fight for thank you. And before I decide anything who the hell are all of you?" spoke Kagome

Her teacher stood shocked never thought to have such a defensive one on his side but knew very well that they were after her power. In other worlds things were going hectic.

Spirit World

"Botan, get my team," screamed Konema.

A few minutes later a handful of people entered the room. On had slicked back black hair and held brown eyes he was wearing a white muscle T-Shirt and green sweat pants. The next individual wore a blue jumpsuit made for school, and he had red hair and beady eyes. The third wore a white and pink outfit and had light green eyes and flaming long red hair. The third was dressed in black with a white bandana he had ruby red eyes and spiky black hair.

"What do you want?" the black haired guy said.

"We have a major problem. I need you to go towards the sunset shrine and go to the back yard. You'll find a forest and before it's too late I need you to protect a girl from the Taguros. I'll explain everything else when you get back, just go!" replied Konema.

The team left in short noticed and knew of question to ask the prince when they returned. They all wondered what was so important about some human girl. They entered a portal that took them straight to the shrine and ran to the back where they found the forest. They followed Hiei who was the first to see the scene that lay in front of him. When they all arrived there they realized this was no human girl. And from the looks of it, she wasn't too happy about their arrival.

"Let me guess you guys are here to save me?" replied Kagome who was just plan fed up with people interfering.

"How did you know?" replied the dead tone of Yusuke.

"Because you rushed in here like I was getting killed!" yelled Kagome angrily.

"Be careful I can kick your ass,"

"Oh you want to bet,"

"Ok let's please calm down," replied the calm Kurama.

The laughter threw them all off before the nimble and agile Karasu ran towards to grab Kagome, who ended up smacking him in the face. Kuwabara laughed his ass off as he saw what happened. Kagome pushed him back and threw a fit. Her teacher was shocked and laughed as well but that didn't stop him from blocking a hit from Kagome.

"Get back here!" yelled Kagome as she gave chase to her teacher.

"You won't stop us from taking her. She will be ours, just not today. I would rather take her when she's not so rowdy,"

The men turned around and walked away knowing that they would get her sooner rather than later. They left four confused men behind them as they left. All they knew was that they were going to get some answers from Konema on everything that had happened.

End of Prologue

Mikako: Ok since I'm nice and all I'll have some more chapters up soon, and don't worry I'm not asking for so many from you all and tell you I won't update unless I get them so don't worry about it. Just please do review I would really much appreciate it. Plus it puts me in the mood to put more chapters up in the first place. Also to let you know I will be making a poll on who gets Kagome just remember that things are going to get a little hectic considering I start collage soon plus I have a job. Hers the choices for Kagome:

All but Kuwabara! Remember you can vote for anyone. I just can't put her with Kuwabara I have plans for him.


	2. Authors Note

I know what you are thinking, OH a update!?!? After twos years and I haven't touched my stories. I am happy to say that I will updating soon BUT first what's going to happen is all my stories except "The Elemental demons battle" will be completely redone. I've been slacking on doing them because of circumstances. But my muse has finally returned and ready to kick my butt into gear to get everything rolling. I don't know how long it'll be but give me some time, and I'll happily get everything rolling.

Your "use to be lost" Author


End file.
